¿Porque tuviste que engañarme?
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños de Hermione, Ginny se siente fuera de lugar. En especial, porque el chico que la ha engañado, está presente también. Pero ella no imagina lo que unas cuantas copas son capaces de causar en las personas...
1. I ¿Que pasa contigo?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**_¿Porque tuviste que engañarme?..._**

_I. ¿Que pasa contigo? _

Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero en la sala común de Gryffindor, un tanto mareada. Sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, habían tenido la "fantástica" idea de festejar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, con algo nuevo que ellos obviaban, nadie había probado. Lo que ella no esperaba, era que ese "algo" fuera alcohol. Y al parecer, el ambiente de la fiesta había cambiado mucho. Hace poco, Zabini Blaise, el prefecto de Slytherin invitado a la fiesta, había insultado a Harry, rozando ligeramente el tema del noviazgo que ella había tenido con el chico. 

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? 

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos al ahondar en sus recuerdos. El día anterior se había llevado la peor desilusión de su vida. Hasta antes de lo sucedido, era completamente feliz; estaba olvidando las barreras que ponía entre las personas y sí misma, confiando en los demás como nunca hacía, y además, el chico que siempre había querido correspondía a sus sentimientos. 

¿Qué podría pasar? 

Que él no fuese totalmente sincero. 

Al verlo abrazado a esa muchacha, tatareandole dulcemente al oído, sintió el corazón partírsele en pedazos. En ese momento se había odiado por ser tan ingenua, por haber confiado en él... por amarlo tanto si no se lo merecía. Se sentía usada, muerta... sin ganas de vivir. Pero aún así, no fue capaz de gritarle. La voz se le quebró, y hasta la bofetada se había convertido en un intento de caricia. Luego, sin poder evitar el impulso, lo había besado. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia, y parecía sentirse tan mal como ella misma. 

¿Por qué esto había tenido que suceder? 

Acaso... ¿Acaso él no era su "persona especial"? 

El corazón se le contrajo ante ese pensamiento. Siempre lo había querido, y se sentía capaz de darlo todo... absolutamente todo por él. 

Fue cuando algo la sobresaltó. Alguien se había sentado frente a ella. Y no era cualquier persona. 

- Harry... 

A pesar de estar un tanto pasada de copas, la muchacha sintió en la boca el amargo sabor de la decepción. No dijo nada más, pero tampoco esquivó la brillantez de la mirada verde del chico. 

No pudo evitar el notar sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, su boca entreabierta, los ojos enrojecidos, el cabello revuelto, y una sonrisa traviesa nadando en sus labios. No parecía el mismo. Se veía tan distinto, muchísimo más... atractivo. Adivinó de inmediato que se debía al alcohol que seguramente, su hermano Ron le habría presionado a tomar. "Mi hermano es un idiota" pensó para sí misma, molesta. 

- No, no lo es - corrigió él, las palabras un tanto idas, y al parecer, dirigiéndose a ella. - Me sirvió sólo un poco, y de ese modo puedo olvidar mis problemas, que son muchos. 

Ginny se sintió muy incómoda. Había olvidado completamente que el chico era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos con sólo mirarle a los ojos. Mordiéndose el labio, procuró mantenerse calmada y no pensar en nada, aunque el hecho de saber que junto a ella estaba el muchacho que más quería, y que al mismo tiempo era quien más le había hecho sufrir, la hacía sentirse bastante mal. 

- Si tú lo dices... - contestó ella, por decir algo. 

Observó la fiesta, que se había transformado en una algarabía sin sentido, y se sacó la larga túnica del colegio; el ambiente en la sala común estaba sofocante. Y todo debido a sus hermanos mellizos, como siempre. Fue cuando advirtió que Harry no había dejado de mirarle, con una vaga sonrisa que no le conocía. 

- ¿Qué ves? - preguntó, irritada. 

- Lo bonita que estás - contestó él, y largó a reír. 

Ginny no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan. A decir verdad, aunque se lo negara a sí misma, la chica sabía que por muy decepcionada que estuviese de él, si el muchacho se retractase, o simplemente le dijera un "Lo siento", sería capaz de perdonarlo. Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, dijeran lo que dijeran. 

- También te vez muy linda cuando te pones roja - comentó él, y obviamente sin pensar, estiró la mano y rozó con un dedo la mejilla de la muchacha. 

La chica se estremeció. El contacto de su mano era suficiente para despertar en ella un sinfín de esperanzas. Y no necesitaba más que él se las dijera: 

- Harry... - dijo, sin poderse controlar - Yo te quiero tanto... ¿Por qué me hiciste daño? ¿Porqué?... 

Su frase quedó en el aire, sin fuerzas para continuar. El joven amplió la caricia, usando ahora la diestra de la mano, con suavidad. 

- Yo también te quiero mucho... muchísimo - musito con voz dulce. 

- Pero me dañaste... me heriste - le recordó la pelirroja, los ojos muy brillantes y la voz temblorosa - Y yo sólo te quería a ti... ¿Me entiendes? 

Harry se inclinó hacia el frente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a mínima distancia. La chica notó como entreabría ligeramente los labios, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Le escuchó decir a su oído: 

- Ahora me tienes aquí... a tu lado.

* * *

¡Holas!!! 

Este fic surgió de una loca idea, pues es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic del punto de vista de Ginny. Espero que les haya gustado. Si desean que lo continúe, dejen sus review, porfis. De no recibirlos, comprenderé que la idea no es buena, y la suspenderé. ¿Les parece? 

Gracias a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, y en especial, a aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito de apoyo. 

Cariños... 

_Catherine McKinnon._


	2. II Y yo no supe ¡No supe que hacer!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

_

**¿Porque tuviste que engañarme?...**

_

I. Y yo no supe... ¡No supe que hacer! 

Esos ojos esmeralda fijos... mejillas encendidas... respiración agitada y temblorosa... 

Tan cerca... 

Los labios de él rozaron su oído, y comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el rostro de la joven. Ella, desconcertada, pareció olvidar el modo de articular algo coherente. Congelada en el sillón, casi no fue espectadora de los sucesos que siguieron. 

Sintió apenas, el roce ilusorio de esa boca cálida junto a la suya. 

_"Y tenía tanto miedo..."_

El impulso de apartarle en una bofetada, inundó el cerebro de la pelirroja. Prácticamente pudo ver como él se separaría de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin entender su reacción. 

_"Pero no me advertí capaz."_

Cerró los ojos, dejando la parte lógica de su mente para después, y abandonándose a esa magnífica respuesta. Presionándose a olvidar que él no actuaría de esa forma en perfectas condiciones, o que ella también estaba un tanto afectaba por los alcoholes en el ponche y las bebidas… 

O que quizás, aquel "todo" en escasos segundos, se había convertido en algo mucho más neutro. 

En _nada_. 

Aguardó impaciente el momento en que sus bocas se encontrasen. 

_"Y a través de ese beso sentí que me desgarrabas el alma... Es curioso, ¿no?"_

Se hundió en sus labios, entregándose por completo a esa emoción desbordante. Advertía el corazón latiendo aprisa, los nervios alterados, el sabor chispeante del alcohol en su lengua... 

Las manos de él rodeando su cintura. 

Enlazó los brazos a su cuello, y continuó degustando sus labios. Rozando los cabellos revueltos. Recorriendo a trazos, la espalda sobre la ropa. 

Retiró las manos con un sobresalto, al advertir que le acariciaba la pierna derecha. Dificultosamente, trató de retomar el control de sí. 

Él no se lo permitió 

_"... Te vi de manera distinta, Harry. Tan distinta..."_

Pudo sentir su diestra jugueteando con sus cabellos... tocando la espalda e introduciéndose en la blusa... 

Palpando la suavidad de la piel. 

Ella... temblaba. Temblaba entre sus brazos. 

_"... ¡Y nunca podrás entenderlo! ¡Jamás!"_

Fue cuando Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa, y cogiéndole suavemente por la cintura, la incitó a ponerse torpemente de pie, y a abandonar la calidez de la sala común. Sin separar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. 

Subieron la escalera a paso vacilante, y penetraron en la oscuridad de la habitación de los chicos. 

Sin soltarla de la cintura, el muchacho retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras ella besaba su garganta, sus mejillas, sus oídos, de manera febril, pero sin perder la dulzura. Se sentaron en la cama a su costado, y el joven repentinamente, le empujó sobre las cobijas, sujetándole las manos con las suyas. 

Besándola nuevamente. 

Ella se estremeció de modo imperceptible, y acarició sus mejillas, los ojos casi cerrados un tanto enrojecidos, y sus labios entreabiertos. 

Sintió las manos de él separarse con lentitud de las propias, y posarse en sus caderas, acariciando acompasadamente... levantando con ligereza su falda... 

_"Y en un segundo, me percaté de tantas cosas..."_

Tembló, repentinamente asustada, y fue tan notorio, que Harry le hizo apoyar la espalda entre las mantas, y comenzó a besarla con dulzura, desabotonando lentamente la blusa. Modales exquisitos. 

_"Decidiéndome a tomar conciencia."_

Bruscamente le cogió de las muñecas, y se sentó sobre la cama frente a él, con la vista fija en su mirada clara. Obligándolo a permanecer en la misma posición. 

Él la miraba algo desconcertado: 

- Que... ¿Qué sucede? 

- Harry... esto no está bien. 

El chico permaneció mirándola en silencio, abandonando por instantes su sonrisa. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Porque... - musitó ella, con voz débil, y bajando la cabeza, más sin soltarle las muñecas - no quiero saberme engañada. No quiero... no quiero obligarte a estar a mi lado... 

- No me estás obligando. Yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia, contigo... - susurró él, voz calma. 

Intentó besarla nuevamente, pero ella le detuvo apretándole las muñecas con fuerza. Replicó en tono lánguido: 

- Estás ebrio. Cuando hayas recuperado la cordura, te arrepentirás de esto. 

- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo como ahora - contestó el muchacho, sonrisa juguetona. 

- No mientas, Harry. En el fondo, sabes que no quieres hacer esto. Aún no es tiempo, ni para ti… ni para mí. Y tal vez sea mejor de ese modo 

- ¿Te molestaste conmigo? - preguntó él, con voz algo infantil un tanto resentida - ¿No quieres que esté a tu lado? 

Ginny levantó la cabeza, sonrojada. Aflojó un tanto la presión en las muñecas del chico. 

- Si... sí quiero. 

_"Nunca te había dicho algo tan en serio."_

- ¿Entonces? 

- ¡Pero no así! - le cortó ella, y apretándole con más fuerza. - Quiero que si llegamos a estar juntos, sea por tu propia voluntad. No me gustaría ser para ti algo que "pas" una noche de copas. 

Él ladeó la cabeza un tanto, cabeceando debido a la somnolencia propia del whisky de fuego. La miró con una sonrisa muy vaga. 

- Yo sólo quería... que tú fueses feliz. 

_"Me sentí muerta... ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Eres capaz de comprender?!..."_

- Eso... eso me halaga mucho, Harry - contestó ella, sin mirarle, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Pero no voy a obligarte a nada. ¿Me entiendes? 

Harry le contempló un momento, inclinó un tanto la cabeza, y observó su mirada brillante, y las lágrimas perladas resbalando de sus ojos enrojecidos. 

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó con preocupación evidente en los ojos verdes - ¿Algo te duele? ¿Te hice daño? 

Ella también fijó la vista en sus ojos, e identificó esa mirada asustada, temerosa de que algo le sucediera. Pero tuvo que admitir que incluso en ese momento, Harry estaba actuando como el hermano sobreprotector que siempre había querido ser. Siempre... aun desde antes de llegar a sentir por él algo tan profundo. Desde antes de salvarla en la Cámara de los Secretos. Desde antes de conocerlo... él siempre había querido cuidar de alguien. 

Y ese alguien era ella. 

Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, que nunca podría llegar a ser algo más que eso. Que sabía bien que el corazón de Harry siempre le pertenecería a esa chica... y que no tenía cabida en él, porque desde siempre había sido de ella. 

Nunca sería suyo. Jamás. 

_"Dios mío..."_

El pecho se le estrujo de dolor. 

- Harry... ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? - preguntó, alzando el rostro pálido, acento ligeramente tembloroso. 

Él sonrió. 

- Me di cuenta enseguida - explicó, la voz soñolienta. - Era demasiado notorio. No sabes disimular. 

Ginny le observó con ternura. Ese niño ingenuo... había muchas cosas que él nunca sería capaz de comprender. 

Y que quizás tornaba las cosas más fáciles... 

- Veo que eres muy despierto. - bromeó ella, intentando sonreír. 

- Depende - bostezó él, entrecerrando los ojos - Depende de lo que quieras que sepa. 

La muchacha bajó el rostro. Le soltó de las muñecas, y procurando mostrarse animosa, dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle: 

- Quisiera preguntarte algo. 

- Dime... - se apuró él, servicial como siempre. 

- Quiero que medites esto que ha sucedido. Que analices bien que es lo que sientes por mí. Y mañana, en la tarde, luego de las clases, voy a ir a hablar contigo del tema. Así veremos si tenemos una oportunidad de seguir con esto. ¿Te parece? 

- Claro... si tú quieres que lo haga, voy a hacerlo - contestó Harry, asintiendo lentamente, como para sí. 

- No es así, Harry. - le detuvo Ginny, sonriendo con tristeza - Tiene... tiene que ser porque tú mismo lo desees... tiene que venir de ti… 

Respiró profundo, con el objeto de mantenerse calma 

- ¿Puedes verlo de ese modo? 

- Si puedo, Ginny. - susurró él, ojos casi cerrados. - Puedo. 

- Que no se te vaya a olvidar... ¿Eh? ¿Es una promesa? - consultó ella, sin poder evitar divertirse ante su gesto. 

- Es una promesa. - respondió el muchacho, parpadeando otra vez. 

- Pero me gustaría que antes de tomar una determinación, supieses algo - indicó ella. 

Se inclinó hacia él, hasta casi tocar sus labios nuevamente con los suyos. Advirtió como se alteraba su respiración. 

- Siempre... - susurró con voz dulce - no importa lo que decidas, voy a amarte como ahora. ¿Está claro? 

Advirtió como las emociones hacían presa de su lógica, tan racional. 

_"¿Porque demonios me afectas así? ¿Porque?..."_

- Así no podrás decir que... que te sientes solo... 

Se inclinó un poco más, hasta que sintió el sabor de su boca. Le besó profundamente durante unos segundos, en los cuales, su mente pareció llenarse de sueños. Deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca. Que el tiempo se detuviera, sintiendo sus labios cálidos... 

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se separó de él. 

Prosiguió, con voz quebrada, notando los ojos ardientes, y observando sus mejillas sonrojadas: 

- Y si eliges otra cosa, - continuó con dificultad - siempre seré tu amiga... siempre. 

Luego de decir esto, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. 

No se sentía capaz de afrontar su mirada, así que bajó la escalera, reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas. Pero inexplicablemente se sentía más tranquila. Ahora, era cosa de esperar hasta mañana y preguntarle de una vez. Rogar por que él estuviese dispuesto a intentar verle de una manera distinta. 

Aunque sabía que en el camino, estaba quitándoselo a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la enorme demora que ha tenido el segundo capítulo de este fic. (Cat se cubre la cabeza con un escudo, envuelta en un saco de tela xD). Quisiera defenderme utilizando mis más típicos y válidos argumentos; Pruebas y falta de tiempo U. Les juro que quise darme el trabajo de continuar antes, pero aparte que la inspiración no acudía, estaba muy limitada en cuanto a espacio y cosas por el estilo... etcétera. Y por ello, les pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón (Sonó profundo.... Oo - º¬º - xD). 

Espero que continuen siguiendo el fic, que les guste este chap y no desilusione a algunos que quizás querían más... xDD. Se intentó hacer lo posible. Prometo darme el tiempo de continuarlo pronto, pero por ahora, no tengo ni una línea de lo que será el tercer chap. U 

Qusiera darles las gracias por armarse de paciencia y dejarme tantos reviews tan sólo para que me armara de ganas al seguirlo. En serio... ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes! 

Pd: Si no les molesta... **¡Dense una vueltecita por los otros fics que tengo en la página!** (Fanfiction).o 

_Catherine McKinnon._


End file.
